What More Can A Few Drops Do?
is the seventeenth episode and the finale of SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances. =The Story= This Season on… SURVIVOR 21 players from SRorgs history returned for a Second Chance at the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollars that goes with it. The cast ranged from premergers seeking redemption… To losing finalists wanting to show they could be a threat to win… And to players who just narrowly missed out on winning the first time… But they all shared one thing in common: a desire to leave it all on the field. The castaways were split into three tribes: Alofi, Vaiea, and Tarawa. Quickly, Andrew, Matthew, and Jacob became a tight trio on Alofi. On Tarawa, much drama centered around an early-game quit by Pory. And Vaiea just couldn’t seem to do anything right. Leaving Leo as the last surviving Vaiea by the Final 11. At the second swap, Jamal and Leo quickly became a pair. Meanwhile, Jacob gravitated to Leo over his original trio with Andrew and Matthew. At the merge, Alofi had a clear majority. But there was dissension in the ranks and Doh and Jacob formed the Shadow Government to take out the other Alofis. For the first vote of the merge, Alofi stuck together to take out Alex, but a paranoid Matthew threw a hinky vote. When Jacob threw Matthew under the bus for the vote, he knew something was up. And flipped Leo to turn the whole thing around on Jacob, Jake, Tucker, and Doh. At the Final 8, the game shifted again when Doh and Tucker made an alliance with Jamal, Maddie, and Leo, leaving Andrew, Matthew, and Golden on the bottom. However, through an idol play… and two flips… Andrew, Matthew, and Golden have managed to survive as the minority three person alliance through three tribals. Now, the Alofis finally have a majority for the first time since the Final 8. With three tribal left, who will remain as the Final 2 and claim the title of Sole Survivor? Andrew has been seen as one of the biggest threats and the leader of the alliance that blindsided Jacob. He’s completely changed his losing finalist game from Haiti, but now, with Matthew catching on to his threat level, will Andrew be able to make it to the end and plead his case to the jury again? Golden has been seen as not talkative and a goat for the entire game. However, he’s also managed not to piss anyone on the jury off due to his lack of social connections. With only two people sitting at the end and Golden’s reputation as a challenge beast, will he be able to drag someone less liked than him to the end? Matthew has redeemed his premerge finish in Japan and been the key part of a number of late-game votes, causing last minute flips and getting out his targets. Will he be able to go unnoticed for long enough to make the end, and if he does, will he get credit for the moves he was able to cause? Jamal has taken a much more active strategic role in this season than Haiti, but for the first time since Jacob went home, finds himself without the majority. Can Jamal recover from losing Tucker and make it to the end? Leo has been a key swing vote at almost every vote at the merge, but has hurt many feelings along the way. With no challenge skills, can Leo make it to the Final Tribal Council, and when he gets there, will the jury respect the choices he made? Night 35 Leo explains his decision to flip on Tucker. Andrew and Matthew are shocked that their plan actually worked. Day 36 At the challenge, Leo and Jamal opt to sit out for food. Golden wins individual immunity. Leo hopes Matthew will stick to his word from the last Tribal Council. Matthew weighs the benefits and drawbacks of keeping Andrew in the game. Jamal is afraid that the plan is not going to work. As Tribal Council approaches, Andrew makes a plan of his own. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes Night 36 Leo reflects on the aftermath of Tribal Council. Day 37 Jamal hopes that Golden does not win immunity so his newfound Final 3 deal with Leo and Matthew can stay intact. At the challenge, Jamal’s wish comes true as Matthew wins individual immunity. Tribal Council The Votes The firemaking challenge begins. Leo, Matthew, and the jury watch, on the edge of their seats. Both castaways get a fire going quickly… But Golden’s rises much quicker, burning through the rope before Jamal’s is even touching it. Golden wins firemaking and stays in the game. Night 37 Leo reacts to the results of the firemaking challenge. Day 38 With the challenge approaching later in the day, Golden makes a bold decision. Rites of Passage On the way to the challenge, the castaways complete the Rites of Passage. As they ascend the long path, the Final 4 reflects on the journey that brought them here and those who fell along the way. Ray Canadia Hillary Rev The castaways pass his torch, having never met him. Brayth Rapay Dani Gabriella Gruff Alex Jacob Jake Maddie Dohrito Tucker Andrew Jamal At the end of the walk, one torch is laid down on its side with the name blacked out. Day 38 (continued) The castaways reach their Final Immuntiy Challenge. With Golden’s throw and Leo’s weak challenge performance, Matthew is able to pull out a win – though the final puzzle takes the entire Final 3 a very long time. Leo is not confident Matthew will take him to the end. For his part, Matthew is not taking the decision lightly. Tribal Council The Discussion Characteristically, Golden says nothing. The Vote Day 39 Matthew and Leo wake up to a huge breakfast buffet, a mirror to see themselves in, and a million dollar speech to prepare. Final Tribal Council The castaways arrive at their Final Tribal Council. Opening Statements Jury Questioning The Votes Jake is shown casting his vote for oɘ⅃. Andrew is shown casting his vote for Matthew. The hosts ride off on gold-plated jetskis. Months Later The hosts reappear on the finale stage in America.   By a vote of 8-1-1-1-1-1-1, Jake is named the Fan Favorite of the season.